The Ultimate Naruto MPreg Collection
by TheAze
Summary: The Ultimate Naruto MPreg Collection è... una collezione di fanfiction MPreg su Naruto!Come tutti saprete, le fanfiction MPreg sono fanfiction mxm abbastanza prive di senso in cui uno dei due uomini rimane... incinto.L'argomento era troppo stupido per non


**The Ultimate Naruto MPreg Collection  
Sasunaru#01  
Incinto!**

- Dovevi dirmelo prima che era questo, che intendevi, con "Riportare il clan agli antichi fasti", 'tebayo! - sbottò Naruto, arrabbiato.  
- Ma... guarda che non avevo intenzione di... insomma, non pensavo che... - gli rispose una voce oltre la porta d'ingresso.  
- Non pensavi che cosa, eh, dattebayo? E poi sarei io, l'idiota, eh? Ma non te l'hanno spiegato come si fanno i bambini? - chiese ancora più irritato il nostro povero Incinto.  
Oltre la porta, il silenzio. Poi, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, il ragazzo riprese a parlare.  
- Naruto... veramente mi avevano spiegato che servissero un uomo e una donna. Devo ammettere che la Fanfiction non rientrava nella mia educazione sessuale, ma...  
- Ah! E... e quella roba di ieri sì, eh? Ma bravo! - lo interruppe Naruto. "Quella roba di ieri" gli era piaciuta da matti, ma non poteva ammetterlo in un momento simile. Oltretutto, l'aveva già bastantemente ammesso il giorno precedente.  
Oltre la porta, un fiero Uchiha arrossiva. "Quella roba di ieri" non gliel'avevano mica insegnata in famiglia! Si trattava di tecniche non ninja apprese con fatica spiando Or...  
- Che, ti ha insegnato tutto tuo fratello? - urlò malignamente un maligno Naruto.  
Oltre la porta, un fiero Uchiha si incazzava a morte. E cominciava a tremolare, come ogni qual volta sentisse nominare Itachi.  
- Tu! Tu! Tu mi hai rotto! Vaffanculo! Eccetera! Tu cosa ne sai dell'avere un fratello, tu che non hai mi avuto nessuno perché... perché chi ti vuole, a te? Ma chi ti piglia! Tu cosa ne sai di avere un fratello, un bastardo di fratello che non solo ti ammazza la famiglia, ma manco ti insegna le cose della vita? E che cosa ne sai tu, tu che pensi solo a quel dannato ramen... Dannazione, quanto puzzi di ramen! Cosa ne sai tu del dramma di avere un sensei che, fissato con dei libri porno, stupidi libri porno eterosessuali, nemmeno ti insegna quello che vuoi sapere? Cosa ne sai tu? Che ne sai tu di un campo di grano? Poesia di un amore profano? Che ne sai tu di un campo di grano che ne sai? E che ne sai tu di perché io parli come Mogol e Battisti, quando mi prende lo sfogo Emo(tional)? E... Da Orochimaru, sono dovuto andare! Da Orochimaru! Che lui sì che mi ha spiegato tutto, ma cosa ho dovuto sopportare! Che ne sai tu di che sensazione disgustosa ti dia vivere con un mafioso cinquantenne pedofilo, quando il maledetto ha una lingua dalla lunghezza infinita? Che ne sai tu di quanto sia stato difficile per me conservarmi casto e puro per te, Naruto, amore mio, soprattutto visto che, malgrado i fans non lo sappiano, la lingua non è l'unica parte di Orochimaru che... che...  
Tre minuti. Tre minuti ci vogliono per preparare un Cup Ramen. Poco, vero? Ed è anche relativamente economico. Pensate che quest'anno una ditta italiana sta lanciando sul mercato proprio quelle scatole di Cup Noodles Liofilizzati che siamo abituati a vedere nei manga e che... Ah! Mi dicono che sto sponsorizzando! No! Va bene! Dicevo...  
Tre minuti. Tre minuti ci vogliono per preparare un Cup Ramen. E adesso il ramen era pronto. Buono come al solito. Naruto se lo sorbiva in silenzio, cercando di ignorare lo sfogo di Sasuke Oltre La Porta. Anche perché di descrizioni di Orochimaru non ne voleva proprio sentire. Certo, non era per niente carino da parte sua mangiare mentre Sasuke gli apriva il cuore. Ma una madre deve nutrirsi. Una madre deve mangiare per due. Il che voleva dire che doveva proprio preparare un altro Cup Ramen. Anche perché era suo figlio, quello che portava in grembo! E il figlio di Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage, non poteva che amare il ramen. Cosa sarebbe successo, se al piccolo il ramen non fosse piaciuto? Naruto non osava pensarlo. Dunque, aveva deciso di abituarlo alla divina pietanza fin da adesso, che era solo un piccolo... un piccolo? Bisognerebbe dire "ovulo fecondato", ma stando a quanto gli aveva spiegato Tsunade, gli ovuli non c'erano da nessuna parte, nei maschietti. Oh, beh... Fin da adesso. Oh! E se fosse stata una femmina? Una bella bambina! Oh, no! Naruto si sarebbe vergognato trooooooppo, a cambiarle il pannolino. Avrebbe dovuto affidarla alle cure di qualcun'altro. No! La sua bambina era solo sua!  
- ... e... e pensare che, pur nella sua immensa pedofilia, Orochimaru era stato così gentile! Mi aveva sempre proposto di allenarmi con lui, o con Kabuto, per essere sicuro di padroneggiare al 100 quelle tecniche non ninja... E pensare che io l'ho sempre maltrattato! L'ho fatto solo per te, Naruto, solo per te! E guarda come mi ripaghi! - concluse il giovane Uchiha, sempre oltre la porta.  
"Guarda che se ce n'è uno che è stato ripagato male, quello sono io, che aspetto un qualcosa!" avrebbe voluto rispondere Naruto. Ma non poteva. Perché aveva la bocca piena. Di ramen.  
Sasuke sbatté un pugno sulla porta.  
- Naruto... non vuoi proprio aprire, eh? - sussurrò mestamente.  
"Col cavolo! Un figlio mi basta e avanza!" avrebbe voluto rispondere Naruto. Ma non poteva. Il perché lo sapete.  
Fuori, Sasuke Uchiha sperava in una risposta, ancora appoggiato alla porta. Poi, con un sospiro: - Scusami, scusami tanto... - disse - Sarà meglio che io torni da Orochimaru, ora...  
Gli occhi del nostro Biondo Incinto divennero improvvisamente grandi come piattini. Come, prima lo metteva incinto e poi lo lasciava? Ma erano cose da farsi, queste? Lo privava del candido giglio della sua verginità (eeh? Oo) e poi se ne tornava dal suo maestro? E... e se ne tornava del suo maestro? Da quel mafioso cinquantenne pedofilo? Oltretutto, ora che Naruto sapeva di tutte le parti allungabili di Orochimaru, non poteva... non poteva... non poteva lasciar andare Sasuke!  
Già, non poteva... ma aveva ancora il ramen in bocca.  
- Allora... allora ciao, eh? - disse Sasuke, quasi timidamente, lasciando andare la porta e voltandosi verso le scale...

Poi...  
Un rumore di passi veloci, di una corsa sfrenata.  
Il rumore della porta che si apre di scatto, generando un vento tale da rovinare la perfetta permanente del ragazzo.  
La sensazione di una presa fortissima sulla propria spalla sinistra.  
E la sensazione dei propri piedi che fanno "ciao!" al pavimento, del proprio corpo che entra volando in casa di Naruto e della propria testa che va a sbattere contro la parete opposta.  
Il rumore di una porta che si chiude. Che viene chiusa. Sbattendola.  
Naruto che ansima.  
L'odore del ramen, irrimediabilmente rovesciato sul pavimento.  
Probabilmente, Naruto non voleva che lui se ne andasse.

**Note  
Sasuke**  
Devo ammettere che lo sfogo emotional di Sasuke è completamente copiato da la sfiga esiste. Voglio dire… non da una sua fan fiction. Da lei. Da lei in persona. Il litigio la sfiga esiste/perversa bu del 3 novembre 2006, ore 20:00 circa, per essere precisi. Scusami, la sfiga esiste! Oh scusami tanto se puoi! Ma io ero proprio fuori di me! Io ero proprio fuori di me quando scrivevo… (Ok, la smetterò con Battisti, prima o poi…)  
**Battisti**  
No. Non sono una fan sfegatata di Battisti.  
**Perché il capitolo è così breve?**  
Il capitolo è così breve perché doveva essere un drabble, dannazione, un drabble! Ma poi… diciamo che la fanfiction mi è sfuggita di mano.  
**È una fanfiction Sasunaru?**  
No. Cioè, anche. Essenzialmente, volevo mettere tanti piccoli capitoletti, ognuno con una coppia diversa (e possibilmente assurda). Ho in programma HidanxDeidara e KisamexSasuke, poi si vedrà… Tutte MPreg, ovviamente. E di conseguenza, da non prendere sul serio!  
**Commenti**  
Lasciatene tanti!!!

Buonanotte a tutti!


End file.
